The present invention relates to wireless communications networks. In such networks, a geographical area to be covered by the network is divided into cells each having a node. In existing networks the nodes are represented by Radio base stations (RBSs), or Node-B as called in 3GPP specifications. Communications to and from a mobile terminal in a cell take place via a node over one or more frequency channels allocated to the cell. A Radio Base Station (RBS) in a wideband code division multiple access network (WCDMA), is a part of a Radio Access Network (RAN).
Cells may be of different types. For example macro cells are used in a network to provide large area coverage. Micro cells are deployed in many networks to increase capacity. Within one macro cell coverage area there maybe one or more micro cells.
Hierarchical cellular communications systems employ different size cells to provide both wide-coverage, basic-service (macro cell) and high-quality, high-capacity radio coverage in smaller areas (micro cells). Micro cells are useful in specific areas. For example, micro cells may be located to serve areas of concentrated traffic within the macro cell or to provide a high data rate service. A micro cell uses a low-height antenna and a low base station transmit power which result in a small cell and a short frequency reuse distance, thereby increasing capacity. Additional benefits of a smaller cell include a longer talk-time (battery life time) for users since mobile stations will likely use a substantially lower uplink transmit power to communicate with a micro cell radio base station (RBS) than with a base station in a larger macro cell which is likely farther away.
In a hierarchical cell structure (HCS), macro cells and micro cells typically overlap to handle different traffic patterns or radio environments. A micro cell base station may be connected to a macro cell base station via digital transmission lines, or the micro cell base station may be treated just like a macro cell and be connected directly to a base station controller node. Such control nodes are a base station controller (BSC), in the well-known global system for mobile communications (GSM) systems, or a radio network controller (RNC), in the third generation, wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) systems. For more information concerning Macro cells and Micro cells see WO2005057975, hereby incorporated by reference.
If adjacent cells have a common frequency channel, a terminal crossing a cell boundary will undergo what is called a “soft” handover from a cell to another, i.e. the terminal continues to use the same frequency band. A handover which requires a change in frequency is called a “hard” handover.
In wireless networks of today there is an operation support system (OSS) or Operation and Maintenance (O&M). The OSS can be described as a network management system supporting a specific management function, such as fault, performance, security, configuration etc. The OSS is used for management of for instance macro Radio Base Stations or micro Radio base stations. Planning tools are used for radio network dimensioning.
FIG. 1 is a signal diagram illustrating a simplified view of management activities related to a procedure of adding another macro RBS to an existing WCDMA network.    1. Initially, adding of an RBS to a macro network is planned using a specific planning tool. This step can contain for example radio network planning activities and also transmission network activities. The latter involves how the RBS is connected to an Operation Support System (OSS) i.e. also this connectivity needs to be planned.    2. The RBS (or Node-B as called in 3GPP specifications) is initially configured with generic data. This data is common to all RBSs and one intention is to minimize configuration needed in a following step. This step can be performed already at the factory or at some other central location, before rolling out hardware.    3. Now the RBS is in a determined location where it will be installed. Any transmission needed for connections towards an RNC (and OSS) are manually defined in the RBS using some local configuration tool. This step may also include some configuration in the RNC and OSS nodes.    3a. The outcome of step 3 is that the RBS is connected to both the RNC and the OSS.    4. Some other local configuration of e.g. hardware is performed.    5. The RBS and the macro cell(s) it provides are configured and activated from the OSS.
At this point the RBS is operational.    6. All O&M related to this RBS is performed using the connection established above in step 3. This includes Fault management e.g. alarm event and log handling, Configuration management e.g. software upgrades and Performance management e.g. Performance statistics.
Mobile communications networks are growing rapidly as new cells are introduced into the networks. Managing an increasing number of Base Stations (BSs), in a mobile communications network, is becoming a problem. A large number of RBSs will put high capacity requirements on the OSS. A large number of RBSs might also make it difficult for the OSS personnel to detect real problems in a RBS.